Ehrlichiae are tick-transmitted, obligately intracellular gram-negative bacteria that primarily reside within cytoplasmic vacuoles (early endosomes) of professional phagocytes, including macrophages and neutrophils. E. canis causes canine monocytic ehrlichiosis (CME), a serious and sometimes fatal globally distributed disease (Troy and Forrester, 1990). E. chaffeensis causes human monocytotropic ehrichiosis (HME) in the United States, an emerging life-threatening disease in humans, and also causes mild to severe ehrlichiosis in canines (Breitschwerdt et al., 1998). The importance of E. canis as a veterinary pathogen in conjunction with the recent identification of E. chaffeensis as the cause of an emerging tick-borne zoonosis has highlighted the need for improved diagnostics and vaccines for both veterinary and human ehrlichioses, and thus the need for identification of immunoreactive proteins.
A small subset of proteins expressed by E. canis and E. chaffeensis react strongly with antibodies and are considered to be major immunoreactive proteins (Chen et al., 1997; Chen et al., 1994; McBride et al., 2003). Several of these proteins have been molecularly characterized, including a 200-, 140/120-, and the 28-kDa multigene family of proteins (McBride et al., 2000a; Ohashi et al., 2001; Ohashi et al., 1998a; Ohashi et al., 1998b; Reddy et al., 1998; Yu et al., 1997; Yu et al., 2000a; Yu et al., 2000b), all of which are glycoproteins (McBride et al., 2003; McBride et al., 2000; Singu et al., 2005). Until recently, bacteria were thought to be incapable of protein glycosylation, but numerous glycoproteins have recently been identified in various pathogenic bacteria (both intracellular and extracellular), including Ehrlichia (Benz and Schmidt, 2002; McBride et al., 2003; Schmidt et al., 2003; Upreti et al., 2003). Glycoproteins in pathogenic bacteria that have been functionally characterized include adhesins, toxins, and proteins involved in structural stability or mobility (Upreti et al., 2003). Some bacterial glycoproteins are highly immunogenic, highlighting a potential role in the development of protective immunity (Benz and Schmidt, 2002).
Several glycoproteins have been identified in Ehrlichia spp., including surface exposed proteins. The E. chaffeensis gp120 and E. canis gp140 are major immunoreactive surface protein orthologs that have repeat units with high serine and threonine content, and are involved in ehrlichial attachment to the host cell (Popov et al., 2000). The gp200 orthologs are the largest major immunoreactive proteins of Ehrlichia spp. and are found primarily in the ehrlichial cytoplasm (McBride et al., 2003). The p28/p30 multigene family of proteins comprise the major constituents of the outer membrane and are thought to play a role in surface antigenic diversity and perhaps immune evasion (Ohashi et al., 1998; Reddy et al., 1998; Yu et al., 2000). Glycosylation and phosphorylation of the p28/p30 proteins has been reported in E. chaffeensis (Singu et al., 2005). At least some protection in mice has been observed after immunization with recombinant p28/p30 (Ohashi et al., 1998).
The differential expression of ehrlichial antigens in tick and mammalian cells has been reported (Singu et al., 2005). Ehrlichial antigens expressed in the tick or expressed soon after inoculation in the host are likely to be recognized earliest by the host immune response. The kinetics of the antibody response that develops to the major immunoreactive proteins of E. canis has been investigated in experimentally-infected dogs (McBride et al., 2003). Two proteins, of approximately 19- and 37-kDa, were found to elicit the earliest acute phase antibody response, while the antibody response to p28/p30 major outer membrane proteins as well as others developed two weeks later. A total of eight major immunoreactive proteins were recognized by antibodies in convalescent sera six weeks after inoculation (McBride et al., 2003).
The present invention fulfills a need in the art by providing novel methods and compositions concerning Erhlichial infections in mammals.